Tenten
Tenten is a member of Konohagakure's Team Guy. Using her weapon skills, she trains to be a substantial kunoichi in her own right. Profile and Stats Name: Tenten Alias: Age: 18-19 Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Fighting Ability: Background Physical Appearance Tenten has dark brown hair and eyes, along with an average tall stature and a slim, fairly curvaceous figure. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. Tenten wears a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, fingerless black gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages and the shuriken holster removed. She usually carries a large scroll behind her back. Personality Tenten is depicted as naturally inquisitive and observant, with a personal dream to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade. This has led to her to become strongly opinionated about women, defending that girls can be just as skilled as boys in taijutsu when Neji thought otherwise. Tenten exhibits a distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Though she can be quite fierce at times, Tenten is kind and caring toward others, comforting her friends when they are going through a hard time. Being around her overly enthusiastic team-mates, particularly Might Guy and Rock Lee, Tenten is often left exasperated at their antics and wishes they would behave more maturely. She is more easy-going and dislikes having to travel for whole days or continue training when she is already tired, for which reason she enjoys her days-off from missions. However, she cares greatly about her team, helping to go save Lee during the Chūnin Exams when he didn't report back at their base. She also held great respect her other team-mate Neji Hyuga and often helped him train. Naturally Tenten, who was a ninja-tool user, loves ninja weapons to the point that she collects every ninja tool from all over the world as a hobby. Moreover, her hobby developed so much that she even opened a full-fledged ninja tool shop. Synopsis Abilities Bukijutsu Master: Tenten is a weapons-user who specialises in mostly long-range attacks. According to her team-mates, Tenten will never miss her target, hitting 100/100 marks each time, showing her excellent marksmanship. She mostly uses her weapons to corner her enemies, supporting and covering her team, working in perfect synchronisation with Lee and Neji's attacks. She carried a plethora of small projectile weapons, which she would store inside a number of hand-sized scrolls. By Naruto Shippuden, she carries an even larger and more diverse array of weapons, stored in a bigger scroll which is carried on her back. Likewise, her skill in melee-combat has grown great enough to spar against Might Guy. Tenten's arsenal is composed mostly of small, steel projectiles, and her favoured method of attack is to swing her scrolls open to release any number of given weapons. It also gives her more powerful, named variations of this move, such as the Twin Rising Dragons. She was shown using strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons, as shown during her fight with Temari. Her weapons skills are so advanced that she could skilfully use and control an extremely unorthodox weapon just after receiving it by attacking with the handle, and placing explosive tags on the bottom to blast the weapon upwards, and then attack from above by using the handle. In Naruto Shippuden, she is shown using a two-stage attack using explosive tags with her weapons. This was shown when she used grenade of kunai on Kisame, causing a large explosion which forced the Akatsuki to retreat underwater. Tenten also summoned a fire dragon from her scroll to fight against Sekiei's wolves trap, and a large metal dome that can serve as an effective defensive measure. She also managed to successfully seal both the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Jōhei — two of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, into one of her scrolls. She later acquired another of the Sage's tool, the Kōkinjō, after the war. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she came into the possession of the Sage of Sixth Paths Ninja Tool Bashōsen, which was left behind by Kinkaku. She demonstrated great proficiency in using the fan despite having no previous experience with it, managing to destroy Kakuzu's lightning mask with a coil of wind, and, also his wind mask with a coil of fire. Fūinjutsu Expert: Tenten's proficiency in sealing objects is such that she can store almost any item, no matter how unorthodox. This was best evidenced during the Paradise Life on a Boat, where she sealed an entire ship to confuse the enemy. She could also use her prowess to quickly seal away incoming dangers, provided she have enough chakra to do so. Tenten has noted that she could seal away dangerous creatures, tame them, and use them in battle like any other summoned animal. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While a weapons specialist, Tenten is well-versed in taijutsu, being able to defeat several assassins in combat during the Cursed Warrior Extermination Mission. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: She is also the fastest kunoichi of her age group. Her speed of movement and recovery is such that she could quickly regain consciousness after being hit by Raiga Kurosuki's lightning-based attack, in time to evade the latter's point-blank range attack. High Intelligence: Tenten has shown to possess a good level of intelligence by seeing things others would generally miss and great analytical skills. During the Chūnin Exams, she can measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent Because of its heaviness and size, she found another way to wield the Jidanda by using explosive tags to lift it and use it as a defense. High Chakra Power: Tenten boasts a high amount of chakra energy, matching that of an A-class fighter. In Naruto Shippūden, Tenten's chakra reserves grew considerably, being able to seal away objects of enormous size, such as an entire ship and even a large mass of water. During the Fourth Great Ninja War, she could surive after using the Bashōsen several times in rapid succession, attesting to her improved chakra reserves and stamina. Equipment Bashōsen: Relationships Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Chunin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Team Guy Category:Konoha 11 Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Naruto Characters